disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Foxworth
'Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth '(born circa 1980) is a fictional character from Walt Disney Pictures' Oliver and Company. She is voiced by child star Natalie Gregory. Appearance Jenny is a cute little girl with blue eyes and short red hair that she mostly wears in a half updo. She appears in four different outfits throughout the film. Jenny is first seen wearing a tartan blue and white school uniform. Then she wears her casual outfit consisting of a sleeved sky-blue turtleneck. She also wears a skirt, periwinkle tights, and sneakers. Jenny wears a yellow raincoat over her casual clothes when she tries to find Oliver by the docks. At the end, she wears a red and white birthday dress with a red headband complete with a bow on the side, white socks, and black shoes. Personality At first, Jenny appears lonely due to her parents being away, but gains happiness as she spends time with Oliver after adopting him. After learning that Oliver had been "kidnapped", Jenny is visibly worried and upset. She is even willing to do whatever it takes to get him back. Oliver and Company She first appears a quarter of the way in the movie with her butler, Winston, after her parents have left for business. In a limousine, she reads a letter written by her mother, saying that they had left Paris for a conference in Rome. After reading the letter, Jenny becomes upset that her parents will not make it home in time for her birthday. Then in one of the mishaps performed by the kitten, Oliver, he ends up in her apartment, preferring it to his former life on the streets. Over time, Jenny bonds with Oliver while practicing piano and doing other activities with him. However, while Jenny is at school, Oliver is "kidnapped" by his dog friends who take him back to Fagin's barge. Fagin, seeing Oliver's gold collar, notices that the address is Fifth Avenue. He plots to ransom Oliver to get the money he needs to pay back his boss, Mr. Sykes, unaware that Jenny herself is the "wealthy cat owner". When Jenny returns home from school and calls for Oliver, she can't find him anywhere. She finds Fagin's ransom note, gets worried about Oliver, and resolves to get him back much to Georgette's dismay. With Georgette, Jenny follows the confusing directions on Fagin's map and believes that they are lost, when in reality, they have reached their destination. After meeting Fagin, Jenny tells him about how Oliver was ransomed and shows him the piggy bank she brought in order to get him back. Feeling guilty, Fagin returns Oliver to her, but then Sykes shows up and kidnaps Jenny to ransom her to her wealthy parents. With the help of Oliver and his friends, Jenny is rescued, and Sykes is defeated. At the end, they all celebrate Jenny's birthday (8 candles on her cake suggests that she is 7 prior to this scene), and she gets to keep Oliver, as her parents already said that she could. Later Appearances House of Mouse Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Gallery Clipjenny2.gif|Jenny Trivia *Jenny is similar to another girl named Penny from The Rescuers. Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Children Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters who cry Category:School Kids